Arkham Knight Part 1
by fgmarant
Summary: A retelling of the Arkham Knight story. Some elements will be kept but slightly altered while others will be completely changed. Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment
1. Chapter 1

_-" I just don't get it"_

 _-"For a dumbass like you .. I think you're pretty used to not get anything"_

 _-"Don't be an ass .. I'm serious .. I mean .. this .. all of this .. First .. having to attack a GCPD convoy to bust out Harkey freking Quinn yesterdar … and then coming to a meeting in the middle of freaking nowhere .. having to switch cars four times in our way down here ... and all of this high weird robocop assholes waiting us in this creepy ass mansion ... I really don't get it "_

 _-"No one is paying you to "get" anything man … Just stay put and guard the cars .. Don´t you remember what Cobblepot said ... and most importantly .. what would happen to someone in his crew who screws up tonight ?"_

 _-Yeah .. he was really .. specific .. but still man .. this just doesn't fell right .. it's weird .. even for Cobblepot standards "_

 _-"Look .. I've been a part of Cobblepot's crew for a pretty long time .. Do You wanna know what´s the most important lesson I've learned to survive ?"_

 _-" What is it ?"_

 _-"Curiosity feeds the shark .. "_

 _-" Huh … What the hell does that mean ..?"_

 _\- "Oh come on … It's a pretty simple concept"_

 _-" Well.. it's not that simple because I don't get it"_

 _-"Ha .. Maybe you´re more "simple" than I thought .. And that's saying something"_

 _-"Screw you okay .. Just tell me "_

 _-"I'll try .. but I may have to use some big words . so try not to get lost .. okey num nuts"_

 _-"Who the hell still says num nuts?"_

 _-"I was going for "dumbass" or "piss for brains" .. but I thought those concepts could've escaped you"_

 _-"Go to hell "_

 _-" Relax .. just busting your tiny balls .. Okey … Remember that weird canadian .. the one that help us stole those mines from the Joker's crew a few years back "_

 _-"Yeah .. Brent .. or Matt I think .. what up with him"_

 _-Well ..little Brent or Matt, although I think "Supper" would be a more ideal name right now… you know what happened to him ?"_

 _-"What ?"_

 _-" Well .. one night at the docks we were loading a big cargo of weapons that arrived from Metropolis … more than 50 crates loaded of whatever weapons we could salvage that were left of the Tyger Guards in arkham city .. you know the expensive secret ops types. It was almost midnight and we were near Gotham Bay. The place was empty thanks to some .. generous donations that the Cobblepot family made to the GCPD, trust me Cobblepot expared no expense. The thing was …. the cargo arrived more than three hours late. The poor bastard driving the freaking boat said that it was because of "unexpected engine problems".. and then Cobblepot "un expectedly" shot him mid sentence with his Umbrella"_

 _-"Jeez .. … hell … I'm not even surprised.. I mean it wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that"_

 _-"It wasn't even the first time Cobblepot shot someone that day, few times I've seen him so on edge, hell .. I actually thought he was going to start shooting randomly at us at one point. So after disposing of the driver's body he ordered "Supper" and some other sorry souls to deliver those weapons to the other side of Gotham that very night. "We are on a pretty tight schedule you wankers.. every single one of this crates needs to be delivered to our Safehouse in Chinatown. A lot of cash depends on this you filthy maggots … and if anyone else messes up .. I'll lose a lot of money and If I lose a lot of money you will start losing a lot of fingers and limbs .. you understand me" he shouted at us. Of course as you know moving around that much of a big cargo requires a lot of man power and wheels to pull of, specially in one night. And all that movement at night.. well it tends to attract some un wanted attention"_

 _-"You mean .. some unwanted flying rodent attention"_

 _\- "And our friend "Supper" had the "brilliant" idea to question Cobblepot. He said that maybe it would be a better idea to wait until the morning to avoid any "bat infestation" issues"_

 _-"And …. "_

 _-"Let's just say Cobblepot doesn't handle Constructive criticism very well .. specially that day. So he shot poor little "Supper" in the knee and had him dragged to Tiny's pond… which was conveniently in the same warehouse"_

 _-"Tiny .. who the hell is tiny ?"_

 _-"Oh come on .. there's no way in hell you're this stupid"_

 _-"You do realize I'm just a recruit right .. You know nobody tells us shit"_

 _-"Nobody tells you the important higher up shit yes .. but you're supposed to at least know the basic shit .. the one that keeps you away from ever having to meet Tiny"_

 _-"Which is … ?_

 _\- "Never talk about Penguin's eye, Never ask Why and most importantly Never.. ever say the name Wayne .. do all of that … and maybe Cobbelpot would not feed you to his shark"_

 _-"Wait .. wait.. wait … he has a what ?_

 _-" A shark… Tiny … Cobblepot´s own personal under water garbage disposal .. you're telling me you've never heard about him in all the months you´ve been with us ? "_

 _-" Yeah .. I mean .. people talked about throwing us into Penguin's shark but I thought they were just trying to screw with me … you know like a Cobblepot spook story you tell the new guys so they crap their pants"_

 _-"Oh trust me .. he's pretty real all right … and questioning Cobblepot orders it´s one of the fastest ways to get to know him pretty well"_

 _-"Jeez .. I guess a part of me just didn't want to assume that Cobblepot was as crazy as everybody else said"_

 _-"Just keep your head down and your mouth shut .. and you´ll live longer .. maybe"_

 _-"Yeah . I'll try .. .. … So .. …. do You know what is this place… I've lived in Gotham all my life and I´ve never heard of this creepy Haunted House looking mansion"_

" _It´s one of the Cobblepot family older properties.. you know .. of the golden days when they use to run most of Gotham. I heard they used to have almost 10 mansions like this in all of Gotham and Bludhaven, some of them were even bigger than this one .. "_

" _And then .. Along came the Wayne's"_

 _-"Kid … look … Another quick lesson okay … Never .. for any reason .. in any sort of context your brain can find itself in .. mention the freaking Wayne's"_

" _Yeah .. yeah … yeah .. that I know"_

 _-"Then why the hell are you mentioning them .. ?"_

 _-"He's not here .. what's the big deal .. what … are you gonna tell him or something …"_

 _-"Look .. on a night like this .. having to guard an entrance while all these creepy ass soldiers walking around with all that "high no way we can afford that on a henchman salary" tech .. while every single High name freak in Gotham is having a meeting right next to us .. freaks who would kindly hang us upside down and use us as bullseye in a game of flaming darts .. trust me .. on a night like this .. you do nothing that can cause some trouble .."_

 _-"I still don´t understand why did Cobblepot agree to something like this .. I mean after everything those freaks have done to each other in the last couple of years.. hell I´m actually surprised they actually spent 5 minutes in the same room for five minutes without killing each other"_

 _-"Yeah .. I actually thought Cobblepot would just shot Two face the moment he arrived and all hell would break freaking lose."_

 _-"When I saw them shake hands before entering … I actually thought I was seeing things like back at the Asylum"_

 _-"Wait .. you did time in Arkham ?"_

 _-"Like 4 months or so … my lawyer thought it would be a nice option from doing jail .. and I agreed .. I had to pretend to see goblins and shit for like a month or so"_

 _-"Not bad .. In my case I went full Norman Bates and talk about my death mother and how she made me shoot people because they look like my dad"_

 _-"And they bought it ?"_

 _-"I gave The performance of a lifetime .. They locked me for 6 months to help me learn to deal with my "mommy issues" while having to talk to a shrink to learn more positives "mechanisms" to deal with my anger outbursts"_

 _-"And that shit worked ?"_

 _-"It worked for a while … then the whole Joker thing happened and everything went to shit"_

 _-"I got released a little before all that went down … was it as crazy as all the news channel said ?"_

 _-"Tell you the truth .. I tried to stay hidden almost the whole night .. Joker guys weren't specially welcoming with Penguin's crew if you know what I mean"_

 _-"Yeah .. I can see that"_

 _-"Still .. I managed to actually caught a little glimpse of that thing Joker transformed into .. it was like 20 foot tall or something like that .. and it had like these claws that were longer than my arms … it was just … just .. horrifying"_

 _-"I mean .. it the real joker already was scary .. I cannot even imagine what a monstrous version of him could look like; hell .. I didn't even think he could get more scary as he was"._

 _-"Oh .. he could .. trust me"_

 _-"Let´s just hope we don´t see anything like that today"_

 _-"With these guys .. You never know"_

 _-"Did Cobblepot said how long we are staying here .. because those guys are starting to freak me out .. I mean .. what's up with those arkham symbols in their weird ass uniforms"_

 _-"Well .. regarding your first question .. I do not know … and regarding your other question .. I don't wanna know .. those guys don't seem like the chatty type to me .. and I'm not the questioning cyborg's type neither so …"_

 _-"I get it .. but still .. I would just wanna know what the hell is going on"_

 _-" If I had to guess ..I'll bet it something big .. why else would everyone of them agree to something like this"_

 _-"Something about the bat maybe … I mean .. he's been coming after all of us pretty freaking hard since the clown died"_

 _-"You mean after he killed him …"_

 _-"I still don't buy that … If he wanted the joker dead he could have done it a pretty long while ago … "_

 _-"Maybe he just got fed up with him .. I know I would´ve been .. after everything the clown did .. he truly had it coming"_

 _-"Who knows .. maybe .. I'm just not sure .."_

 _-"Look .. whatever happened …I'm glad the clown is finally dead … hell .. almost all of Gotham is"_

 _-"Except Harley and the joker's cr… I mean .. Harley's crew … I'm actually surprised she's lasted this long as their boss.. I was sure someone would've taken her out already"_

 _-"I heard someone tried and Harley force him to eat a grenade while throwing water ballons at him"_

 _-"What .. seriously ?"_

 _-"That's what I've heard man .. trust me .. she's as crazy as the joker"_

 _-"But at least much better looking… between the both of those sicko's I rather get my brains blown up by Harley .. I'll die seeing a nice pair of tits at least"_

 _-"And for free .. nice change of pace for you"_

 _-"Yeah .. tell your mum I said thanks for the discount last night"_

 _-"I didn't know she still gave discounts to virgins …how nice of her"_

 _-"Well .. there were four of us in there … maybe one of them was a virgin"_

 _-"I can see why you could get so excited being with four other guys in there … I think you didn't even know there was a hooker involved"_

 _-"You do realize you've just admitted your mum is a hooker right"_

 _-"And you to being in an orgy with four other guys …"_

 _-"Let's call it even then … "_

 _-"Sure rookie why not … feel better about yourself"_

" _Hey man.. I could keep up this all night "_

 _-"Of course you can princess .. I'm sure you can … (Radio sounds) … wait .. wait .._

 _-"Your radio… "_

 _-Shut up man … (Picks up the radio) … Yes sir … Yes .. wait … you need what … but … no sir … of course … room at the end of the main hallway … yes sir … we are on our way"_

 _-"What was that "_

 _-"Penguin said he needs us to come inside"_

 _-"Really .. that's weird .. he said why ?"_

 _-"Do I need to repeat the whole "Do and don'ts for working for Cobblepot ? "_

 _-"No thank you .. "_

 _-"Good .. now let's go .. Keeping Penguin waiting is another big Don't in this business"_

 _(Inside the main hallways an old rusty two floored mid century Gotham mansion)_

 _-Damn it … all this shit looks like one of those old black and white movies .. so old and dirty .. wonder why they would meet here"_

 _-"Well .. my guess would be because a place like this isn't too likely to suffer from any "bat infestations" any time too soon"_

 _-"hmm .. yeah .. but still .. a place like this … look at it no windows .. the wood on the floor is rotting .. the walls look like they're a breeze away of falling down .."_

 _-"It's not Iceberg Lounge that's for sure"_

 _-"Exactly .. Cobblepot always talks about how he's more refined and classy than all the other freaks in Gotham .. hell .. I once saw him shot a waiter because he thought the wine he brought him wasn't an original … Churdo .. Chairdo … Chirdun … well you know … that rich asshole brand of wine"_

 _-"I guess then whatever this meeting's about has to be bigger than Penguin's delusions of sophistication"_

 _-"Shit … that's … bad"_

 _-"Yep … … hey wise up kid .. it's in that door at the end of the hallway "_

 _-"I figured … those 4 assholes with the big guns and the armor were almost a dead giveaway"_

 _-"Good point"_

 _(Right at the main room entrance)_

 _-"Are you Penguin's soldiers ?"_

 _-"No good sir .. we're just some jehova's witnesses who came here to talk about your evil god Robocop and how he's leading you astray from the …"_

 _(The guard smacks the Recruit in the face with his semi automatic gun and knocks him out to the floor)_

 _-"hey … hey .. .. watch it .. don't hit him … what the …"_

 _(The other three guards aim at the head of the standing and now terrified henchman)_

 _(The guard who knocked out the first henchman who now has a broken nose and a swollen lip goes ahead and opens the door)_

 _-"They're expecting you … move .. NOW"_

 _-"Okey … okey .. we're moving .. "_

 _(He goes on to pick up the henchman on the floor and move them into the main room, which consisted of a principal living room and big rotting wooden stairs that lead to the upper floor. Right there in the living room_ _ **The Riddler; Harley Quinn; The Penguin and Two Face**_ _were in the middle of a heated argument they didn't quite understand. They don't seem to notice them as they enter)_

 _-"Well Cobblepot .. it's time for you to tell us why are we here ... you were lucky enough the coin came up on the good side when we wanted to shoot you for making us wait more than half an hour … but I don't' think fate will be us kind this time "_

 _-"Could you please shut that filthy mouth of yours Dent .. I've told you that I don't know what the bloody hell is going on and who the hell is that put on this little reunion… I was contacted just like you and told that we needed to meet in My family's home .. that this meeting would solve all of our problems for good and make me rich in the process .. And to be honest .. that's the only reason I'm dealing with your little arse right now … do you get it now Harvey-boy .. Or have I been talking to the wrong face this whole time"_

 _-"Do you take us for idiots Cobblepot .. of course you must be working with him ..Every single weapon that comes into gotham passes through your stinky slimey paws and there's no way that guy could've afforded all that high tech gear with out your help "_

 _-"I don't take you for an idiot Harvey .. I take you for a weak pansy who should've worked a bit more on his dodging reflexes and a little less on what suit he was going to wear on court before he's face got melted"_

 _-"Tough words Cobblepot .. I hope you're still this clever when I have you dangling over a bat of acid an you're pissing your pants begging for your life"_

 _-"You mean what you did with Catwoman .. how did that work out for you Harvey .. I heard that broad left you hanging right below an acid tank … all while you were pissing your panties like a little boy"_

 _-" You mean like you did when the bat locked and displayed you in a museum display case like a_ _"mistakes of humanity "_ _exhibition .. "_

 _-" The bugger got lucky … that is all .. I was just waiting for my next move "_

 _-"That's not what our men said .. some of them said they saw you leaving the museum running and crying like a little bitch … but we´re not surprised .. we guess it really runs in your family"_

 _-(Penguin pulls up his Umbrella and aims it at Dent)_

 _-"What the hell did you say about my family you disgusting son of a .."_

 _-(Dent pulls both of this guns at Penguin)_

" _Exactly what you heard .. What about it"_

" _I'm about to blow your brains out .. that's what's about it"_

 _-"You can try .. better man than you have tried .."_

 _-"Gentleman .. Gentleman .. As entertaining as this little quarrel of yours has been .. I'm afraid that due to the fact I'm the individual with the greatest intellect in this room ..or in any room regardless .. I have the responsibility to shed some guidance light to help you traverse the dark waters that constitute your ignorance"_

 _-"What are you talking about Nygma"_

 _-"It's rather simple Mr Dent .. well .. at least for me it is. Your premise that Mr Cobblepot is currently working in equal association with the mysterious character that summoned us this evening is almost borderline ridiculous "_

 _-"Is that so … tell me then .. what makes our accusations so ridiculous ?"_

 _-"Obviously there are many factors your mind wasn't able to consider previous to making your case against Penguin. First of all if you would've noticed that the weapons that our mysterious Host soldiers were using are a modified version of the_ SIG SG 550 _which as any average thinking person should know descends from Swiss origins and it's the standard unit for all of their Special forces units and elite soldiers"_

 _-"Get to the point Nygma … Unless you wanna see what our coin has in store for you"_

 _-"I'm going as slow as I can so you feeble minds don't get lost in my explanations. So .. as I was saying … those automatic guns are an extremely rare commodity .. one that a little few privileged individuals can afford to bask themselves in"_

 _-"Cobblepot's loaded .. he could've easily gotten those guns for whoever this guy is .. "_

 _-"To the contrary .. as you know .. or more likely you don't, Mr Cobblepot favors either local product like the M16 or the eastern merchandise .. more specifically the AEK.971 … in all of his "import and export businesses". But a more sophisticated and rare product like the_ SIG SG 550 vastly _exceeds Penguin's monthly budget_

 _\- " You little wanker … how the hell did you know all that ?_

 _-"I think my well placed resources are topic for another conversation Mr Cobblepot. So as I was saying .. regardless in that aspect, you can undoubtedly tell there´s no possible way our mysterious guest has been supplied in any form by Penguin. Secondly .. one can argue that even though there's no link between weaponry between the two, Penguin could still assist whoever this enigmatic figure is with his well placed resources in City hall and in the GCPD"_

 _-"We were just about to say that .. Cobblepot could've pulled some of his dirty strings to help those guys move all their freaking armory into Gotham. Hell … He just used some of those "resources" to get a judge signed order to arrange Quinn to be transferred from Gotham County Jail to the one in Bludhaven"_

 _-"For an unprepared and uninformed mind .. that would've been a reasonable assumption to make. So as always my superior intellect bounds me to help you lesser minds to achieve a momentary moment of illumination from the lugubrious cave that is your own ignorance"_

 _-"One more of those little comments and we´ll be bound to test if your intellect truly is mightier than our guns"_

 _-"There's no need to cave into your most primitive impulses Harvey .. I was stating something painfully obvious. Well .. as I was saying .. you could make an argument .. not a good one .. but still a midly decent one that Penguin's connections could've helped in some way our mutual friend. But again .. a more thorough knowledge on Cobblepot's "donations" to City Hall's judges "retirement founds" and also of their personal background and influence could've tell you that even though Penguin has the sufficient power to manipulate dear Judge Mckeary into "aiding" our darling Harley in her escape and some GCPD guards to keep their eyes and mouths shut, all his resoruces are bound to Gotham .. while this mutual acquaintance of ours has clearly amuch bigger scope of power than Mr Cobblepot or you Harvey can even grasp"_

 _-" Watch it lad … all that talk about me being powerless is just asking for an arse kicking boy "_

 _-" Shut up Cobblepot … Okey Nygma .. hurry up and get to your point"_

 _-"It's pretty simple .. Those big and armoured vehicules and artillery systems parked outside this mid century mudhole .. Those are state of the year MX-1 Kalakian .. a model of AVP manufactured and utilized almost exclusively on the Phillipines. Machinery like this cannot leave its country of origin without the express permission and signature of the Philippine minister of defense. And I don't think the two of you have ever been introduced Mr Cobblepot ?"_

 _-"Of course not .. I hate travelling"_

 _-" Also .. it's reasonable to add that owning MX-1 Kalakian model is illegal in the US … except what regards the Military and armoured forces. So to be able to introduce this magnanimous machinery without any sort of misfortune or any sort of interference from pestilent government agencies is a feat that requires the collaboration of at least a couple of well placed high US government suits. And again Mr Cobblepot .. as extensive and firm as your contacts and resources are .. I'm afraid they aren't even close to enough to accomplish something like this"_

 _-"That mouth of yours is starting to wear my skin out boy … I could do all of that .. and more … If I wanted to you_ _ **insufferable**_ _prick"_

 _-"Penguin .. don´t try to insult my intelligence .. you will fail. If you were even capable of accomplishing anything like that .. why would you have allowed the GCPD to impound three of your warehouses last month and keep all your weapons and income in their high security vault"_

 _-"I think he actually has a point Cobblepot .. You're not big enough to pull something like that off "_

" _I'll show you wankers who's big enough"_

 _-"There's no shame in admitting your own limitations Mr Cobblepot .. except of course in my case when there almost no noticeable limitations in any sort of intellectual, charismatic or creative processes"_

" _Really Nygma … is that what you think .. cause I remember pretty bloody well hearing about your sorry arse weeping and crying like a little child when the big bad bat force you to walk for almost 8 hours in a row with a time bomb strap to your tiny tiny head"_

 _-" That was nothing more than an statistical fluke , a once in a lifetime anomaly that could've never been predicted by my perfect calculations. The bat cheated … he must've … there's absolutely no way he could've resolved my riddles on his own … no one could .."_

 _-"I guess he could .. and he did … Riddle me this Edward .. When does a donkey's arse only spelled with only one letter ….. …. When is spelled with a U"_

 _-"You think this is humorous you disfigured buffoon .. the only think that is even remotely comical is you having the deranged notion that a pathetic riddle constructed by an imbecile such as yourself could present a challenge to someone of my intellect that's at least equivalent to the one presented by a children's coloring book"_

 _-" I wouldn't be surprised is a pansy such as yourself would still play with Children's coloring books Nygma"_

 _-" You don't get to call me .. EDWARD NYGMA .. THE NOTORIOUS AND INCOMPARABLE RIDDLER .. any sort of derogatory names. You see Penguin .. the third and final factor MR Dent .. or anyone in here or in that rotting cesspool of ignorance referred as Gotham City … didn't take into consideration of why a pathetic little aberration like yourself wasn't working together with whoever is we are waiting now .. it's because is utterly impossible for anyone with that sort of resources and power to even fathom the idea of allying themselves with someone like you when instead they could've worked together with the greatest mind of the 21 first Century"_

 _-" Why don't I just throw you into my freaking shark tank and see if the greatest mind of the 21 first century is able to outsmart a mean and balls of crazy shark"_

 _-" Yes you big stupid Ridder .. we all know that the greatest , most creative and relevant mind of all time is … or .. was … the one of … of my puddin"_

 _-"Be quiet you glorified jester … You weren't even supposed to be a part of all of this gathering .. And I still cannot understand why this mysterious individual went to all the trouble of letting a foolish and irrational being like yourself free"_

 _-"I sense a tiny sense of frustration in your voice Eddie .. You should try to maybe learn to relax a little bit .. Do some yoga or try some to those breathing exercises .. I'll help you get that ugly frown out of your face"_

 _-"I don't need any type of relaxation methods in any sort of way … The stress I'm currently experiencing is due to the fact that I'm forced to hear the ramblings of a mad woman who's maintaining a lesser grip un sanity than he's dead boyfriend and abuser ever did"_

 _-"First of all Eddie .. I don't think a man who uses question marks in his costume can say anything about sanity .. I mean .. you are a walking-talking DONT'S of fashion sense .. and secondly …_

 _(Harley jumps and kicks Riddler in his face knocking him onto his back)_

… _You .. and no one else .. can never ever ever mention my Mister J .. none of you idiots has the right to say his lovely name .. you hear that .. he's mine .. and mine alone … "_

 _( Riddler slowly tries to get back onto his feet)_

" _Listen to me you blabbering moron .. I wouldn't want any piece of that dead clown even if … "_

 _(Harley jumps on top of Riddler and starts pouncing on him)_

" _What's the matter Eddie .. Is this bothering you … For a guy who claims to be sooo smart you should learn to take a scorned woman's threats waaay more seriously"_

 _-"Get the hell of me you little .."_

 _-" I think you need some help in order to learn to be more empathic towards the grieving .. But don't worry I know a lot of very effective therapies to help you with that. I think the most effective one is just cutting out your tongue and make you say a tongue twister backwards .. I did it to poor little Frankie a couple of weeks ago and he hasn't said anything bad or hurtful about Mr J .. well .. he hasn't said much about anything .. but I really think we'll be able to make some better progress .. I think .. maybe …"_

 _-" Get off … Get off … are you morons just gonna stay there and let this wrench do this"_

" _Sorry Nygma … our coin backed up Harley's claim"_

 _-" In my case Edward I think some nice long therapy with Harley would be pretty beneficial for a fruit case as yourself"_

 _-" But … no .. wait … Just... Harley … wait ¡"_

 _(Harley's holding a knife into his mouth)_

 _-"Now open big for mama … here comes the train … chu-chu …"_

 _-"Release Nygma Quinn"_

 _(As they hear these words All of them turn to see Scarecrow coming down the stairs)_

 _-"Don't make me repeat myself .. Get of him .. Now"_

 _-"Crane … god .. don't tell us you're the one who set all of this up"_

 _-"All your questions we´ll be answered in due time Harvey .. but first… Harley .. let go of Riddler"_

 _-"NO .. He insulted my Puddin … no one talks smack about Mr J without being smacked and cut back"_

 _-"I know that the idea of failing Joker and not being worthy of his legacy is terrifying to you Child .. but there are bigger things at place now that some petty insults"_

 _-"There´s nothing bigger or more important than my Puddin … "_

 _-"If that is the case … don't you think your efforts should be focalized in getting revenge on the man who took him from you .. the man who cold heartedly silenced his laughter for all time "_

 _-" Don't talk about him … …. I .. …. I hate him …. I hate him … How could've someone done something so horrible … All my puddin ever wanted was to make everyone … everyone just laugh .. but he … he just kept on .. beating him to a pulp … until he couldn't take it anymore … I hate him .."_

 _-"I know you do .. every person in this room shares a common hatred for the bat and a boiling desire to see him being broken and shattered to nothing more than a mockery of his former self.. But in order for us to be able to do that ..To be rid forever of Batman … Everyone one of you has to play their part .. that's including Mr Nygma down there"_

 _-" But .. but .. he .. "_

 _-"Harley .. don't you want to see the bat's face as he's broken .. to truly see him unmade. To be the one who carves the beautiful smile your Joker always wished he could put in the Bat's face .. all while seeing his terrified expression as you do so"_

 _-" I guess .. I guess I do … More than .. more than anything"_

 _-"And you'll get your chance .. we all will .. but first .. I'm gonna need you to let go of Mr Nygma_

 _-"O … Okey … But if he says one more thing about Mister J .."_

 _-"He won't .. won't you Edward "_

 _-"Yeah .. I … Guess not"_

 _-"Good .. Now that everything is calmed .. Shall we begin ? "_

 _-" I've been waiting a very long time for all of this Crane … I want you to tell me right now what is going on … what's all this for … I'm tired of all this waiting and nonsense"_

 _-"I know you are Oswald .. I know all of you want to know why were you summoned here this evening. It's a simple but Complicated matter actually"_

 _-"Enough with all your blabbering … just spill it out "_

 _-" Patience Oswald .. We are all going to need to be patient for all of this to work .."_

 _-"For what to work Crane .. We are at our wits end with all this mystery talk … We want to know what's this meeting about right now… unless you wanna try your luck against our coin"_

 _-"Yeah .. my pudding would've already shot you twice by now and leave you in a children's school play ground … ahhh … those were the days"_

 _-"Is this lack of patience that has doomed all of us in the past .. this constant bickering and fights between each other all these years. All the mob wars , the bombings , the shootings .. all these time we've been focused to much on destroying and consuming each other … our territories … our man … and our resources …. But what you all need to understand is that .. all of this … every single bullet we've shot at each other .. every single grenade that has blown up some of our henchman in our mob wars … every stabbing .. every broken bone .. every single painful and violent thing we've inflicted to each other … is all a product of a deep and paralyzing fear .. a fear that binds us to continue to keep up our useless conflicts … all in a pathetic attempt to grasp more control … more men .. more territory .. more power .. so we are able to delude ourselves with a false sense of security … so we can try to convince ourselves we aren't afraid anymore … but everything we are now … is a product of that fear .. the fear of .. Batman_

 _-"Never bring up the Bat … We don't fear the bat Crane … We hate the bat .. He is wrong .. always has been … about everything … he denies the beauty and justice of fate .. he reject the fairness of chance … no one dares to defy my coin"_

 _-" Hatred is the shameful mask of fear Harvey … a fear that even though you try to deny .. eats away at your very core .. a schilling paralyzing fear that guides your every move .. and has doomed you to defeat in various occasions against the bat .. You're afraid he'll fight your coin and possibly win … you fear his control over fate .. a control that forces your mind to go places it despises .. it forces you to question fate's invisible hand and to consider the notion that everything you believe … is nothing more than the rambling of poor tortured soul "_

 _-" That's .. no .. That's ridiculous .. No one fights fate … No one … No one can challenge it´s power .. no one defies my coin"_

 _-"Its truly is an terrorizing idea Harvey .. But an idea that Batman's existence and encounters with you drills into your very mind … A fear that has a hold on you .. moving your strings .. leaving you weak and powerless against him"_

 _-"Ha aha aha .. he truly got you pinned downed and stripped Harvey .. Are you gonna piss your little panties every time someone brings up the big bad bat … That's freaking pathetic"_

 _-"His fears of the Bat control and subdue him Oswald the same way yours have tight grip on you .. making you helpless"_

 _-"Don't pull any sort of psychic mumbo jumbo onto me Crane .. The Penguin doesn't fear anyone … ANYONE … You hear me"_

 _-"I hear you Oswald … Your words ... The rage … The Pain .. behind them .. they make your fears almost … palpable … the fear of subjugation .. the fear of not being strong enough … the fear of … defeat …"_

" _Listen to me you son of a bitch .. No one talks to Oswald Cobblepot like that … so close that disgusting trap of yours now unless you want me and my crew to string you from that nose in your neck and hang you in the middle of my Casino "_

 _-"Of course Oswald .. I wouldn't dare to cross you in any situation … But the Bat .. he's not only dared to challenge you … no ... he's defeated you .. humiliated you .. showing no sort of respect for your name … or for your families legacy in that matter .. destroying your iron grip in Gotham .. forcing you to give up your Precious Iceberg Lounge … to the GCPD … robbing you of your Museum … forcing you to run … to hide … "_

 _-"I run from no one … He just caught of me guard .. that's all … I'll take them of that back .. all of my territory … they're MINE .. Gotham is … Mine"_

 _-"Our gang and Us disagree with that statement Cobblepot … WE own this city … "_

 _-"Keep your bloody face … faces from this Dent … I'm the one destined to rule over Gotham … My family did once .. and so I'll do it again "_

 _-"First you'll have to go through us Penguin "_

 _-"Oh .. That can be arranged .. trust me Harvey "_

 _-"Like mindless Puppets you act .. you bicker and attack each other … without being even conscious of the strings that are pulling you … the ones that ripped you apart and lead you to this path of suffering and desperation … these strings … these chains … bound you to a fate of absolute perdition .. making you fight for a petty sense of security … But .. my friends … Children of the Asylum .. This is the time to finally be free of those chains .. to cut the strings holding you and take control of your own destiny from the one who's stolen it from you and feared you into submission … My friends .. I'm asking you to help me … help us .. to finally destroy the one thing that's keeping Gotham from truly being ours … the one man who constantly denies us what has always belonged to us by right, condemning us forever to wallow lost in the darkness as he grants himself the image of a false idol … an idol who's robbed us of our destiny and has commanded it for far too long .. My friends .. it's time for us to finally Kill the Batman"_

 _(All of them look at each other .. mixing glares of doubt, anger and disbelief)_

 _-"You said Us … You mean … All of Us .. Working together .. like a team"_

 _-"Hell with that .. You never said anything 'bout that Crane .. There's no pissing way I'll ever work with any of these gobshite arseholes any day of the stinking week .. I'd rather burn all of them than trust'em …"_

 _-"Likewise little guy … I'll never ever work together with you bozos for all the exploding puppets in the world … well for exploding stuffed Hyenas maybe .. .. I'll have to sleep on it"_

 _-"Crane .. you need to comprehend that your proposition of us working together in some sort of collaboration is preposterous at the least … For as to be able to function an operate as a cohesive unit .. well … it would imply that all members of such unit possess an equal or at least similar cognitive faculties … which .. is unmistakably not this case"_

 _-"I'm not here to tell you how to work together .. I'm just here to tell you why .. Everyone in this room has unsuccessfully tried to destroy the bat .. All of you have felt his brutal and merciless nature .. forced to watch helplessly as every single one of your attempts to bring him down always leads to the same outcome … And now … with the Joker gone … there's nothing that prevents him from going after you … he knows there's a big void in Gotham's criminal underground now .. he senses a weakness that he wants to exploit .. this power void suits his purpose … so he won't allow you to catch a breath .. he will come with a renewed purpose and fiery intensity .. and that will be your undoing … unless … we destroy him first. But in order to destroy the bat you must set aside this childish grievances that have troubled you for so long .. and come together for one purpose only .. the death of the Batman .."_

 _(All of them stay silent for a few seconds .. unsure of the most accurate course of action that needs to be taken at the moment .. after a few seconds .. Two Face moves up a little closer to Scarecrow and says … )_

 _-"Okey Crane .. let's just say for the sake of argument we all agree to be a part of this .. how would we do it .. what's the plan "_

 _-"We force him out of the shadows … We let fear take a hold of this City … destroy his home advantage .. we cover every corner, every alley, every rooftop so he can't escape … we give him no moment of peace .. no space to breath ... we ensure chaos erupts and consumes Gotham .. and when he shows up .. in a hopeless attempt to fight the fear crippling this city … we deploy an army onto him"_

 _-" An army … what army ?"_

 _-"MY ARMY"_

 _(Out of a Sudden a mysterious figure step outs of the shadows … A big figure .. wearing a grey military suit with a symbol that resembled the one held by batman … with a helmet that was covered with a tactical visor that helped conceil his identity while also distorted his voice .. giving him a much disturbing and menacing presence)_

" _What the … Who the hell is this guy "_

 _-"Call me … the Arkham Knight. I'm the one who summoned you here "_

" _The Arkham wha … what's this pissing moron blabbering on about"_

 _-"I'm a cure Cobblepot … To a sickness that has consumed Gotham for far too long .. A sickness none of you are capable to contain … let alone destroy … The Batman "_

 _-" Really boy .. you know how many little punks I've heard tell the same tale .. All of them so sure they were the ones that would finally off the bloody bat .. … only for them to have their fancy words stuck up their broken asses .."_

 _-"Do I look like a common thug to you … All the equipment and machinery you saw outside .. does it look like any sort of operation you've even seen "_

 _-" No it doesn't .. I'll admit you look way more fancy that any guy I've seen in a while .. but a fancy suit and cool toys don't mean you can actually take care of the bat .. "_

 _-"I'm aware of that .. and if that was all I had to offer I wouldn't have even considered making a move against Batman .. or waste your time … As you all know … everything you've tried … all your weapons … all your men … all your plans … never have been or will be enough to bring him down … mere guns and muscle aren't enough to kill Batman .. he's prepared to face it .. he expects it .. he knows every possible way .. every move .. every strategy possible to destroy anything you can came up with … but here's the thing … In all his scheming and planning … he's never prepared for someone like me .. he's never even contemplated the fact that someone like me even exists … And that will be he's downfall .."_

 _-" You'll have to pardon my disbelief to such bold statements , even though I find this extreme delusions of grandeur entertaining .. I can't begin to fathom why someone like yourself possesses some sort of uniqueness … a exceptional quality that makes yourself more qualified to face Batman than me The Riddler .. I don't know If I should start laughing at your nativity or worry intensely for your current grisp on reality "_

 _-"Yeah … whatever he said … You don't look so special … Not even my Puddin could take down the bat .. what makes you think a guy with a stupid robot suit can do what Mr J couldn't "_

" _Because I'm much more capable and strong than a crazy psychopath with a clown face"_

" _NEVER TALK ABOUT MY PUDDIN LIKE THAT YOU BIG STUPID …"_

 _(As Harley jumps at the dark knight he swiftly dodges both her punches and kicks.. then after Harley cames at him with a knife he moves again out of the way .. and her hand hits the air around over his body once was … he quickly grabs and twists her arm inside out almost breaking it … only to release it and push her to where she was standing before and he glares at all the other rogues standing in the room )_

 _-" Is not my moves… not my strength .. not even my army what will allow me to kill Batman … Many man that faced him in the past shared one or all of these qualities … But what makes me different is simple … … I know his techniques … his methods … his weaknesses and most importantly … I know his fears .. and how to use em"_

 _-"And how could you possibly know something like that .. "_

 _-"Yeah .. we don't buy it either .._ _ **The Batman isn't known to sharing his secrets**_ _"_

 _-"How I know this is not of your concern .. what should matter to all of you is that I'm the only person in here who knows his mind … who knows how he thinks "_

 _-"And I'm sure you could provide some sort of evidence for this insane and preposterous affirmation "_

 _-" Yeah you little toe-rag .. You're talking a lot of nicely dressed garbage .. but I don't believe it for a second "_

 _-"The attack on your guns shipment last week Cobblepot, how many crates were destroyed .. 13 -14 .._

 _-"16 bloody crates … and what's the matter with that .. we all know the bat did it .. no big surprise there"_

 _-"Yes … but how he did it … That's the big question now is it .. Are you still using the frequency channel Puffin Zero .. "_

 _-" … … How did you … How the hell … "_

 _-"He's hacked into your communications Cobblepot … He's being tracking all your moves since the whole Arkham City thing happened .. that's how he knew about your delivery in the docks … and that's also how he knew when you were moving that big stash of Military Hardware last week to one of your safehouses… and why did the GCPD was waiting for your guys right there and were able to confiscate it … And most importantly .. how he was probably aware of the plan to attack Quinn's transport and break her out and probably was on his way to stop it .._

 _-"That's .. no way .. You're telling me the bat's been listening to my and my men blabber about everything for the last 3 months .._

 _-"You catch on quickly Cobblepot … If it weren't for me jamming your communications channel last minute yesterday … we wouldn't have the "joy" of Harley's company tonight … and you would've had a lot of injured and imprisoned henchman right now_

 _-"That's Impossible … There's no way you could've than that … You're mocking me about … You must be "_

 _-"Does this sound familiar to you .. "Listen to me you pissing crab shite mongers … if any of you makes a single mistake tonight .. Or again questions why we are breaking the crazy clown woman … I'll break both of his legs , shower him with blood and throw him in Tiny's tank myself" .. "_

 _-" I told my crew that .. yesterday .. before …"_

 _-"Before you sent them to Pick up Quinn .. I know ..and also … he knew .. luckily for you an Quinn .. I was able to send a fake conversation through your communications frequency that said that the entire operation had been cancelled and that the new target was kidnapping Commisioner Gordon's at this house .."_

 _-" That explains the interference yesterday "_

 _-"And most importantly .. it explains why the bat didn't come down from the sky and beat the crap out of your crew .. But .. it's very likely that he figured out that you now know he's been listening to your communications so it's unlikely he'll try that again .. but still .. change your frequency because I won't be there to save your ass again "_

 _-"Yeah .. yeah .. sure .. I'll .. I'll get right on that "_

 _-"Oh Arkham Knight .. eventhough this little display of slight hindsight and adequate technological abilities would impress some feeble and more susceptible minds .. I have to sadly inform you that your actions displayed into saving Mr Cobblepot's pathetic crew haven't accomplish your obvious desire to impress and astound ME with your .. let's just say .. mildly above average skills "_

 _-"I think .. I think you got me Mr Nygma .. I guess my foolish antics weren't even close to enough to fool an intellect such as yours… I'm so sorry sir .. I think .. I think it's better that .. that I just leave … "_

" _You see .. Isn't life a much more enjoyable experience when you're honest with yourself and your own limitations .. I'm sure that "_

" _As I was saying … I think it's better I leave and go to my safehouse right middle in the Bay Side area .. right near the intersection between the Robinson Park and St Dismas street … Number 5563 … Then .. I think I'll probably sit down in my small reclining green chair … and stare at the 6 different BENQ XL27302V Monitors I own .. all the while whimpering and cursing ath the world … at Gotham .. at Batman … and myself of the fact that I'm not good enough … that no matter how hard I've tried against him .. I'm always outsmarted and I'm always .. Humiliated … Do you think that would be an appropriate course of action Mr Nygma .. or do you want me to be more specific about everything I'm going to do "_

" _-No … NO … THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE … I designed that house .. MY HEADQUARTERS TO BE UNTREASBLE … NO A SINGLE PERSON COULD'VE FIGURED OUT MY SECURITY CODES AND GET PASSED THROUGH ALL MY SAFETY MEASURES … NO .. YOU CHEATED … JUST LIKE THE BAT.. .. THERE'S NO WAY YOU .. OR ANYONE COULD'VE OUTSMARTED ME … TELL ME … HOW DID YOU DO IT … HOW … THERE'S NO WAY … NO … JUST TELL ME .. HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT .. TELL ME .. NOW OR I'LL … "_

 _(The Arkham Knight takes a few steps forward and stands face to face with The Riddler )_

 _-" He traced the origins of the #CRUSADERGATE social media campaign to your address … A rather simple affair actually due to the fact .. well … as you put it … even a man with mildly above average skills like myself was also able to do it .."_

 _-" But .. …. … how … "_

 _-" I don't know … You tell me .. You're the expert on Riddles "_

 _-"No .. I .. I … I don't … I … Impossible … "_

 _-"I think you can understand now why your "invitation" to this meeting was delivered via post card .. Any emails sent to your main computer would've undoubtedly also being seen by the bat .. And I couldn't have taken that Chance .. "_

 _-" But .. assuming you're right in this .. insane statements … which you're not … obviously .. why hasn't he locked me up yet .. if he already knew where I was there's no possible way he would've just allow such a big threat to him like me to just walk free "_

 _-"Simple .. he's waiting for you to lead him to whoever is supplying you with the titanium fabrics and the high tech wireless mechanical interface you just acquired a few weeks ago … specially due to the fact that they only company in Gotham that can produce technology like that Is Wayne Enterprises .. And I'm extremely confident you didn't get it from them .. So .. anything else you wanna ask Nygma ?"_

 _(After hearing this The Riddler moves back and just sits in A corner , eyes staring at the floor and mumbling incoherently to himself)_

" _AHAHAHAH .. you actually broke little Eddie over there …that was awesomeeeee ! … NOW .. could you … please … DO ME .. PLEASEE .. PRETTY PLEASE .._

 _-"You keep a fake moustache in your back pocket .. I do not why .. But you do "_

 _-"WHAAAAT ! … Guys … I think he might be an angel … "_

 _-"A bloody demon more likely .. "_

 _-" More like something in between .. Now .. enough of all this questions .. I need to know now if all of you are willing to work together with me to destroy Batman "_

 _-"You still haven't told us what's your plan is … I need to know all the specifics before I ever consider agreeing on a deal "_

 _-" Simple .. an invasion .. As Scarecrow told you … With your help .. My army will take over Gotham .. covering every block, every street, every alley, every building in this city .. leaving the Bat with no room to escape forcing him out of the shadows … while every single of you carries out random attacks in different parts of Gothan not allowing him one second of peace .. and then as he's worn out .. beaten and blattered I move in .. and end him "_

 _-"Wait … this army of yours .. how many people are we talking about .. because I saw some guys of your crew out there and although their suits seem like the dog's bollocks they aren't enough to take down the bloody bat .. hell .. I've seen him takedown a daft pissing zombie and still have enough energy to came after me "_

 _-" 500 highly skilled, experienced and dangerous mercenaries .. and 15 MX-1 Kalakian APC.. with 30 smaller and compact armoured vehicles on their way to Gotham as we speak .."_

 _-"With that kind of firepower … why don't just take on the bat yourself .. ?_

 _."Because Harvey .. As impressive as it is .. It's still not enough .. Not even close to enough. That's why I need your help … To raise the army and get the weaponry necessary to take down the bat we're going to need a lot of money … a much significant investment .. but one that would finally solve all of your problems"_

 _-"How much money are we talking here .. Because We and our crew have had a couple of big losses this couple of weeks thanks to the Bat and his little boy wonder"_

 _-" 2 billion dollars .. between all of you "_

 _-" 2 BILLIONS FREAKING DOLLARS … You think I squirt money every time I go for a piss boy "_

 _-"Even my Puddin would've said that was a crazy sum of money .. and he once burned 100,000 dollars to start a fire at Gotham's General Bank … Best Christmas ever "_

 _-"I understand this is a big investment .. but one that's absolutely necessary to kill the Bat … As you are all aware, only the best tech available would be effective against him"_

 _-" Yes … but .. Two billions .. that's too much .. even for us .."_

 _-"I think any amount of money is worth killing Batman .. wouldn't you agree .. and with him gone .. you could regain your investment in almost no time .. I mean .. there would be no Bat to stop you anymore"_

 _-"Well … The coin agrees … But tell me And what would all that money be for specifically "_

 _-"Tanks, Drones, Guns, APV, Siege equipment, Mines, everything that would assure total control over Gotham .. and Batman."_

 _-" Just wait a sodding second .. how do you expect to bring all those bloody things into Gotham city .. I have enough problems bribing people in the GCPD and the mayor's office just to move around a few shipments of guns… I cannot imagine how do you expect to introduce freaking tanks, drones and all that nonsense into the city"_

 _-" Creating Chaos Cobblepot .. spreading fear and let panic take over. We force everyone to run scared from here … we make sure no one but him and all the poor souls who choose to follow him stay .. and then .. we make our move."_

 _-" And how do we do that … cause all that panic .. "_

 _-"I've already have a plan in motion for that situation … Speaking of .. Did you brought what I asked you Oswald "_

 _-"Yeah … I got the two of them standing right there .. What do you want with them"_

 _-" You'll see "_

 _-"All right .. hey are you two idiots deaf .. you wankers … what are ye waiting for .. bring your arses here .. now "_

 _-" Excellent … Knight please tell your men it's time to begin our demonstration"_

 _-"Okay .. (Talking through his radio) Squadron 3-C … come in …_

 _(The four militia soldiers that were guarding the door come inside )_

 _-"Orders sir "_

 _-"Restrain those two goons next to Scarecrow"_

 _-"Yes Sir"_

 _-" Wait … what .. what are you doing… hold on .. no …_

 _-"Mr Cobblepot .. sir .. what's going on "_

 _-"Be quiet .. I wanna see where this leads"_

 _(The Penguin's henchman are beaten up and restrained by the Arkham Knight's soldiers)_

 _-"Excellent … I suggest you stand back .. Unless you would prefer to lose all current and future grasp of reality "_

 _(All of them stand back .. leaving the broken legged henchman at Scarecrow's mercy)_

 _-" I've been working on a new batch of my Fear gas for a some time … In the past I used to privilege injecting a concentrated dose of my toxin directly into my .. well … let's call them "pacients" bloodstreams .. the toxin was delivered in a much pure form in comparison with just spreading it via Aerosol .. making the effects much more intense and the terror experienced by the pacient much more vivid. But thanks to the Knight's and another party's resources .. I was able to manufacture a Toxin that dissipates through the air via aerosol with a bigger effect that the one delivered by a concentrated dose .. Trust me .. It truly is something beautiful to witness. Here .. allow me to show you"_

 _(Scarecrow quickly shoots his fear gas into both the henchman's faces)_

 _\- "Notice how their minds are teared apart, making sure their conscious minds shatters and dissolves any separation between the real world and the subject deepest darkest fears … it's the equivalent of living in a real nightmare .. A nightmare that I'll be sure to unleash into all of Gotham "_

 _-" No… Mum…. What are you doing … let me go … stop … please … get off … please .. No … No … "_

 _-"Get me out … I'm drowning … Get me out .. No … No .. Someone .. please … Help Me … I can't breathe … No .. No "_

 _(Both of them stagger and fall to the floor, holding their screeching heads, rolling in the floor, with each second the screams get louder. Out of a sudden The Arkham Knight comes forward and shoots them both)_

 _-" I'll release a few ounces of my new toxin somewhere in Gotham, a crowded place. Casualties will facilitate our purposes. It will be their only warning. Then we just wait for chaos and fear to spread in Gotham, we watch them run, abandon this city … leaving Gotham entirely to us … A city of pain .. A city of fear"_

 _-"When the city is emptied … then my army will move in .. Take over .. And just wait for Batman to appear"_

 _-"Okey .. but ..what about us in this whole scheme .. what would we have to do"_

 _-"Right now Harvey all we require of you is your considerable investment .. the same for all of you. And also .. a cease fire .. between you and Cobblepot .. since right now .. until the start of this operation. I know this might prove difficult to both of you .. that's why I'm offering you the following .. During this whole operation .. all the Gotham city banks .. will be at your disposal .. every dollar you can take .. it's yours "_

 _-" You bloody serious Knight ?"_

 _-"I'am Cobblepot .. I think it's a fair deal considering both of your considerable investments in all of this .. Every dollar is yours .. 50-50"_

 _(Both of them look at each other … Their looks raging .. revealing years of mistrust, hatred but also ambition and temptation )_

 _-"Okey .. we accept .."_

 _-"So do I … but I swear If you even attempt to double cross me Harvey .."_

 _-"If we do … You'll be the last to know Cobblepot "_

 _-"Yeah .. yeah .. really smart … just keep that ugly mud to yourself and we'll be okey"_

 _-"Wait … aren't all you bozos forgetting someone … What about me"_

 _-"I don't think money is what you really need Harley ..No .. Harley .. I'm going to give you the only thing that you might desire more than having your pudding back .."_

 _-"Shut up Scareblows … There's nothing I want more than having my Mr J back … NOTHING "_

 _-"Is that so … even if that thing was … having the chance to deliver the final blow to the Batman .. Carving a huge smile on his face as life slowly begans to leave him .. making sure your laughter is the last thing he ever hears .. I think even Joker would be proud of that "_

 _-" Huh .. I … I .. I guess that .. does sound .. pretty … cool .. Can I keep the Cape … don't ask why "_

 _-"All yours Harley"_

" _YEEEEEEIII … but wait .. How … How will I get the chance to kill the B-MAN ?_

" _That will be revealed to you soon Child .. Don't be afraid .. Your blade will meet his cowl .. "_

 _-" We need to go now Crane .. this has gone long enough"_

 _-"Of course .. I expect all your doubts have been answered .. And that we have your absolute cooperation for this operation "_

 _-" Well … the coin says to trust you so .. Okey .. we are with you"_

 _-" If the bloody bat dies .. and I get some coin of it … I guess I'm in too_

 _-" If it means killing the stupid stinking bat for my Puddin .. I can deal working with you bozos .. for a while"_

 _-"Excellent .. what about you Edward ? .. you've been uncharacteristically silent for a while .._

 _(Riddler just stays quiet in the corner .. still numb and mumbling incoherently. Scarecrow go right next to him and whispers the following ..)_

 _-"I think it's better we talk in private Edward .. You and me both know you're the only one worthy of killing the bat .. Now .. get up … I'll be in touch "_

' _just heard. He thinks he could be lying … trying to humiliate him just like that armoured buffoon tried to a couple of minutes ago .. or maybe .. maybe Crane truly recognizes the obvious .. that he .. the Riddler is the only man capable to bring the Dark Knight onto his knees .. yes .. of course .. that must be it .. nothing else makes sense .. )_

 _\- Okey .. … okey .. I'll .. I'll be waiting .. "_

 _(All of them start leaving .. an air of mistrust and deception accompanied them as they got onto their respective vehicles and left the area. In the Arkham Knight vehicle .. both him and the Scarecrow began too put the final touches into their operation)_

 _-" Did everything went according to your expectations Knight"_

 _-" We got the money .. and got them to promise to not kill each other at least until Operation Cutthroat begins .. so .. yes .. you can say I'm satisfied about how things turned out … What was that you said to Nygma "_

 _-"I told him what he wanted to hear .. He'll work with us .. or at least help our purpose"_

 _-" You told him he would be the one to kill the bat .. didn't you"_

 _-"Impressive .. "_

 _-"Nygma's predictable .. easily suggstionable .. "_

 _-"He is .. to someone who knows him. How he thinks , his desires and most importantly … his fears. You knew him before adopting that cowl didn't you … all of them .. you played them masterfully "_

 _-"Maybe I'm just really perceptive "_

 _-" Maybe you are .. or maybe you're not telling me everything "_

 _-" Are you .. ? "_

 _-"Deception, secrecy … the fear of being uncovered .. of being un masked. You never told me why do you want Batman dead .. what could he have done for you to take such measures to assure his destruction ?"_

 _-" That's between me and him "_

 _-"It's personal then "_

 _-"Call it whatever you want .. all that matters is after everything is over .. and Gotham's in ashes with it ruins standing as an example to the world .. batman .. and everything he represents will die that night "_

 _-" He'll be unmade .. stripped of everything and left undone to the world to see ..that their Dark Knight .. is nothing more than a man .. a broken scarred man"_

 _-"Good … He deserves that … and much more. Have you decided where you're releasing your toxin ? "_

 _-"Yes .. its location proved most ideal for our purposes"_

 _-"Good .. Everything is set up then .. "_

 _-"It is .. You picked an interesting date "_

 _-"It gives us enough time to prepare everything , besides .. it seemed fitting … The only day the dead walk once again among the living "_

 _END OF CHAPTER 1_


	2. Chapter 2

(Dark rainy night in Gotham, two cops are taking a break from their shift when they decide to get a bit of coffee to cope with the weather by entering a diner.)

Look, It's just a quick stop okay.. we'll grab something quick, get some coffee so I don't pass out and get back to our round

You always say it's a quick stop, and then I'm the one stuck with helping your sorry ass back into the car after you turned the diner onto your own personal "All I can eat without food coming out my nose and ears" buffet

Come on .. It's going to be different this time

You always say that too

Well I actually mean it this time

You better, cause if you don't your ass better find a way to roll it fat self alone into the car because I ain´t carrying it again

Well … You could use the exercise

So could you, like a lot of it, I tell you ,, your butt cheeks should count as your Siamese brothers right now

Oh we have jokes …. Did you hear everyone, this cop has jokes. Sometimes I feel Im patrolling with George Carlin himself .. I mean My sides are hurting from all the laughing

I think that may be the diabetes … or just the fat running out of space in your body

Or just my body trying to shut down after hearing those "jokes" all day. Look tell you what, in order to stop your whining, this round is on me.

I don't know .. seems like a small payment for being stuck in " ass carrying crane duty"

Oh Come on .. we'll just order some coffee, watch some news, get some food

Yeah but in your case "getting some food" actually means eating until developing a new type of diabetes.

(They both sit down and order some food)

Well .. I need to keep myself energized so I can watch you use your "Casa nada" charms on poor little Jamie back at the station

Hey, just because you're stuck in the holy land of " No Sex, No fun, No hope" called marriage doesn't mean you have to let that jealousy rub off on me

First of all .. "No sex, No fun, No hope" should be the title of your autobiography and second if by style you mean "Fumbling harder than a one armed, blind quarterback" then yes .. You're the king of style

It's a game man ... She just playing hard to get

And you're extremely hard to want

Yeah .. yeah … keep talking. I'll just wait until I see the look on your face when you see me going to dinner in your house with Jamie wrapped between my arms

I´ll probably just run and call the office because I'm sure that's probably a kidnapping in progress

Yeah … because I would've stolen her heart .. and never give it back

Dont forget her eyes, ears and her fingers too, I mean that's the only way she'll probably agree to stay with you

I think I may try to do that to Maggie. God knows your wife really doesn't deserve to see and talk and smell your ugly butt eveyday

She adores my smell I'll let you know

Yeah .. how do you call it "Ode de shitte" ..

Well better than yours, you know, "ode de I'm never getting laid with Jamie" …

You'll see old timer … I'll be the envy of the entire GCPD police squad not only because of my looks but also because I'll be with the finest woman Gotham has to offer

Sure kid … and then Catwoman is going to appear naked on my bed asking me to frisk her

Wouldn't mind that, that's one hot piece of ass right there

That also comes with a pair of killer claws and nasty kicks and a future date with a hospital bed in Gotham General.

Completely worth it

Tell that to my bank account.. You would think with the amount of nutjobs that run around this city that the freaking GCPD should have some "costumed freak insurance" by now

We hardly have toilet paper and you´re asking for insurance

Hell .. if it wasn't for those Wayne foundation donations to our medical funds I wouldn't wanna think where I'll be

Yeah man .. even though that Wayne guy is one silver spooned pussy pampered SOB .. he has his moments

Cut the guy some slack .. he did survive being inside Arkham city

So did I .. and you don't see anyone saying I'm anything special or asking me to give interviews or anything.

Yeah but you are trained and had a gun and a whole team of people backing you up .. he was alone with all those lunatics

According to what he said in that interview with my future ex wife Vicky vale … he just run and hid the entire time

What did you expect .. for him to just .. I don't know … go fight the whole prision or something

No … but I also didn't expect him to cower like a freaking coward … look man … there were people … you know regular people .. electricians, technicians, even some IT guys .. all of them locked away by that Strange guy … and they were living just beside all of those maniacs and killers .. you wouldn't imagine the conditions they were living in

And I really don't want too

But even facing all of that .. those people still helped each other and fought to survive … even though it meant probably having to face some really .. really messed up freaks. So excuse me if I don't have that much sympathy for that "brave survivor" Bruce Wayne. How I see it .. those folks were the true heroes … I still don't know how they were able to keep their humanity in a place like that

People can surprise you kid .. specially in Gotham city … in one side you have killer clows who send booby trapped toys to orphanages in Christmas eve and on the other side you have people volunteering to help rebuild those orphanges and help the children who survived. I tell you .. if you want a true reflection of mankind's weird ass nature .. you'll find it in Gotham.

Yep … but hell .. at least its gotten a bit better since the clown died

Much less arson and missing people reports that's for sure

I hate saying this … and I know I would get two hour lecture from Gordon if he hears it … but I'm glad the bat killed him

No arguments here kid .. I feel much safer dropping my daughter to school knowing no clown is going attempt to poison their water supply or send his killer balloons to their little leagues soccer games or something worse

I still remember the whole day care incident a couple of years ago …

We all do

How do you deal with it man .. I mean .. you've been in the force for a long time

Thanks for the reminder kid

I mean .. you've seen a lot of shit .. messed up shit all this years

That's Gotham for you .. the country's capital for messed up shit

Yeah … those guys in metropolis complain for a couple of alien invasions every couple of years … I would kill for that

Alien invasions are just a plain old regular Tuesday in Gotham

Followed up with some lovely killer plants on Wednesdays

And some delightful exploding clown ballons on Thursdays

To end up with some glowing killer question marks traps on Fridays

Or in some cases wonderful and "exciting" car chases with a deranged former DA mob crew who are more than inclined to test if our bullet proof vests are actually bullet proof

And all of that just to get some shtick from some old ladies who cant wait to tell us how "things used to be far better here"; "children could play safely in the streets" and how " we need to learn how to properly protect and serve"

Should've told them that "I would gladly protect my ass from your annoying face and serve you my stick up your ass"

Man .. those old lady asses haven't been properly "Opened" since the Bat first appeared. I'll leave those fossils to you old timer

I have enough with my own fossil waiting for me back home thank you very much

I'll tell Maggie you said that

Do that and I'll tell all the squad you pissed your pants during our first drug bust

Hey … We both now that was just a bit of sweat that came of my forehead

Sweating during the middle of the winter in a low class police department with no inside heating … sure …

It's just an uncommon body temperature condition

Sure it is .. in fact … I watched the other day some documentary about weird "being a pussy" diseases the other day and they talked about it for 30 minutes

Like your fat ass it's going to watch a whole documentary about anything that's not fried related

It was called "Body of a 30 year old .. balls of a little bitch" and then I instantaneously thought of you.

The man who tried to fake a shooting injury to avoid going to his house after a fight is calling me a pussy

Hey … that wasn't being a pussy … that was survival instinct.

Man .. you were literally begging me to shoot you in your shoulder so your wife couldn't stay angry at you .. I may have seen some tears

That was just your "sweating condition" blocking your view

Sure it was … can't believe it work though.

Same here, but I don't question miracles

I'm still waiting for that steak and fries invitation you promised

It's coming .. its coming

I've been hearing that for all over a year man

Economy's rough now … you know that

Not as rough as the yelling you are going to get from Maggie if I tell her what truly happened the day my gun " accidentally" went off and shot you

Yeah .. but if you do that … after she's finished with me she'll come for you. And I guarantee you any shooting that will happen that day will not be an accident

Mmmm … Fair point

Well .. if it makes you fell any better she's been nagging me all day and night with this stupid hand bruising I've had the last couple of weeks

I keep telling you to get than thing looked at

Oh come on .. are you guys tag teaming now to nag me at home and also at work

Look .. that freaking thing scares me man … I think I saw it move the other day

Its nothing … just a bruise I got somewhere

I've seen some weird ass bruises in my day man… but I'm sure that whatever that thing is in your arm is really not normal … like I think it's going to start talking anytime soon

Good .. Maybe I'll teach him to say Darryl shut up to save me the trouble from now on

If you wanna save some trouble you should teach him so stay " I want the extra large portion " or " More donuts please"

Funny ..

Just sayin

I know .. and that's the problem .. you sayin things

I could start texting you the damn thing if you want

Sure …. Let me just turn my phone off

Maybe you should ask that thing on your arm to do it … it sure will grow up arms any minute now

Awesome .. I'll tell it to smack you down a bit so you stop annoying me

Im not getting close to that thing .. the last thing I need right now is for you to infect me with whatever that is.

Why ? … it may be an improvement. It will at least make sure women don't focus so much on your ugly mug. And hey who knows .. maybe Jamie has a thing for guys with weird ass bruises and annoying personalities to match

Keep it up … it will make my "I told you so" that much sweeter

Speaking of sweets … you still need to pitch in for Gloria's birthday cake

Shit .. completely forgot .. how much is it

15 bucks per person

For a freaking cake !? … what are they bringing the chocolate from Sweden or something like that

She's retiring be nice

I love the girl you know that … but I also love not being broke

Its just fifteen bucks … dude you are so cheap you would charge me for paying you attention

Its not being cheap … just conscious

Conscious that you are a cheap bastard

Being "financially organized" has helped me a lot .. how do you think I survived during the Arkham city times

Yeah .. not gonna lie .. those days were rough. How much was it … you know .. the cuts they made that year

28 % on every single GCPD officer .. 30 % to every high level office jobs. I heard Gordon forced every one of them to accept those cuts so us little officers wouldn't be hit as hard

We all heard that one kid … just forgot the specifics. I think when you've been this long you get used to getting off with whatever they give you

In my case I remember staying all night doing the math of how the hell I was going to make it to the next month. Marisha almost had to get a second job; and .. well .. again .. thank you so much for helping us out

For the 100th time .. its okey. We have to help each other … specially partners. Besides … I think your sister deserved a bit of luck, you know, I mean she did had to go to your classroom every single day when you were in the first grade when you started crying because you missed mommy

I'll never forgive her for telling you that

And I'll never stop loving her for telling me that

I tell you … the moment she starts dating all serious and all … I'm going to show that poor bastard her little ballet recital videos .. emphasis on the one she slipped and showed her ass to the entire room

I'd say you maybe are overkilling it .. but she did also showed those pictures of you as a five year old that time ,.. so … yeah … I kinda get you

Worst barbecue ever

For you at least … I remember Ramirez almost pissed himself when Marisha told him your "I miss momma" story

Man …him and that son of a bitch Miller brought that crap up every day for almost a freaking year man

I used to love Miller's attempts to impersonate you

He had nothing on me man … he looked like Urkel trying to talk with a rubber on his mouth

I thought he nailed you to perfection.. specially the whole annoying crying part. Although … I think Maybe he should've wet his pants to truly capture your essence

For the last time … SWEAT. And hell no he didn't nailed me .. unlike Jamie of course, he never had a shot nailing me, told you, the only thing that ugly Jersey boy was good for was at being the designated driver

I sure miss that

A part of me .. a tiny one … miss him too

Did you ever heard from them again

After the cuts I heard from Miller once or twice .. heard he got a job at Bludhaven … still awful pay and no insurance … but at least few penguin and clown incidents. And from Ramirez .. heard he's working security cop at the mall

Jeez .. that's rough

Yep

Still, a part of me thinks Ramirez prefers that crappy job to being stuck in Arkham city like you were or having to deal with the Tyger guards like I had to.

Yeah …. Hell … I´ll take unemployment any time over being locked again with every psycho in this city ..

I don't think you´ll have to worry about it … Gordon made it really clear that there's no way in hell anything even remotely similar to Arkham City will open again

You never know man … this is Gotham after all .. the world's capital of weird shit

Trust me .. after having to let go every single inmate locked up in there, including all the freaks … while also having to give them some pretty big compensation packages for … damn .. what was the phrase they used

"Emotional damages" or something like that I think

Well .. after having to cash out a huge part of our taxes to a lot of murdering assholes due to their "emotional damage" … all while seeing them go free… well … lets just say I don't think anyone wants to go through that all over again

Till this day I can't freaking believe it .. how the hell didn't anyone do something about it

Gordon tried … but the law is more powerful than justice

Or common sense

Yep

Can't believe they left that son of a bitch Nygma out

I know

After what he did … he deserved to be locked in a padded cell in the middle of hell for the rest of time .. or to just leave him five minutes alone with me … that would've solved everyone's problems

You can't go thinking like that kid … remember .. we are better than these dirtbags

Maybe in some cases being "better" than them isn't enough .. maybe sometimes someone needs to be "worse" so things can actually be better

Are you … hell .. are you thinking of being that someone

I don't know man … maybe … I just ..

Look … I know those feelings … I´ve been patrolling this streets for a while

You've been patrolling these streets since before streets were invented man

Cute …

Just sayin

Stop being an ass for a minute okey … Look … I get what you´re going through all right .. I´ve lost a lot of friends to really shitty people .. and trust me .. in those days … I really thought about becoming that "someone worse" .. shit man … I actually started planning the whole thing

…. Wait … seriously … why didn't you tell me this before …

This isn't something you just share kid …

Yeah … you got that right ..if Gordon would've heard that, you´ll probably be stuck with a weekly shrink appointment or at least a two hour daily speech about righteousness or whatever

Probably ..

Hey .. so … what happened

It isn't a nice story kid

Most of your stories aren't .. but at least I know this one won't involve you throwing up during the GCPD new years party

I wish it was a story like that .. I really do

Shit .. c'mon man … seriously … what happened

Mmmmm ,…. Shit ….. Well …. … Some asshole .. Andres Navarro … he was part of this huge old Mexican drug cartel … "The kings" or something like that I think …

Never heard of them

Black Mask's gang kicked them off Gotham .. but a few decades ago … they were running at least a quarter of Gotham's cocaine market, and this guy was in charge of production and distribution to the entire east side of Gotham

Damn … That's a lot of people man … and a lot of money too

It sure was … and this guy, well he helped the cartel take out the former "owners" of Gotham's cocaine market

I suppose it was a bit of a "Hostile takeover"

Your supposition is correct .. he was smart … but afterwards he got cocky and pretty careless, so careless in fact we were able to track him and his gang movements all over Gotham for a couple of months. We pointed down almost all his joints and special warehouses. So .. When my squad busted them down one day … let's just say he was less than thrilled about it

I can imagine

We must've confiscated at least 10,000 kilos that day in product alone … we planned that thing for a long ass time, I was sure we had him.

What then

The thing is … because lady luck's a bitch … that asshole didn't make it to any of the joints we busted that day, he was tipped off

Damn … by who

I'll get to that .. so right after the whole operation was over .. eventhough we didn't caught him almost all of us thought he was done, I mean I was sure after all of that he was leaving Gotham before his bosses got a hold of him … because as you know Mexican cartels aren't too fond of people who screw up their businesses

I still remember the last cartel "employee" we found after a bad "Performance review" .. they didn't even left his head

Yeah … and considering that .. I thought this was all over and he was done for good. (sigh) … well … later that week .. some members of my squad were called to some weird disturbance near Hardy street in founders island, and others were sent to patrol providence street to reinforce police force in the area

Okey … then what

They didn't report back that day, Their cars were abandoned in the middle of the street …

Shit

Three days later we found them in Gotham's river, most of their fingers were cut off and half of them were missing something in their faces … and that's nothing compared to what they did to the female officers

Don't wanna know

No you don't

Jesus man … then what

We found some dna traces on some of their bodies

Of the asshole

Close .. it was one of his henchman .. Albornoz … or something like that, they found his hair in whatever was left of Sullivan's face

What did you do ?

We decided to pay Mr Albornoz a visit in the hellhole he lived in. After we busted him and offered him some "Kind words of encouragement" he talked. He confessed that Navarro planned everything, and he also "supervised" everything that happened after they otfed my squad

That's messed up man

No .. this is what's messed up … we found out he had escaped to Mexico one day ago .. so we had to get in contact with Mexican police departments to help organize some sort of manhunt to catch this guy

And did they help ?

After some "generous donations" to their holiday funds they did

At least they helped man

Yep .. after a couple of weeks they found him hiding in some ditch near Veracruz. It took a while but we finally convinced the local police to extradite his sorry as back to the states, and they agreed … after we again agreed to pay a special "tax" for extra services

So …

We had him … witnesses, some evidence we found later that linked him to the crime scene ,we had everything we needed.

But ..

But … out of nowhere some paperwork gets misplaced and crucial evidence disappears … so the judge almost calls for a freaking mistrial. He got out posting a 1000 dollar bail and our lawyer told us without any more evidence he was gonna walk free eventually.

You're kidding me ….

No .. that animal barely got free because some asshole filed the wrong piece of paper on the wrong folder … or so we thought

Oh crap ..

Some of us got a bit curious about this sudden run of "bad luck" and decided to run an investigation of our own

And ….

Aaron Laurent

Who ?

One of the guys in our department .. senior officer, been in the force for over 10 years .. on his way to be a sergeant

Shit ..

Yeah … shit …

Don't tell me he ..

He was on his payroll from day one .. he tipped him off when we went after his joints, helped him escape to Mexico and finally … destroyed all the evidence we had against him

(sigh) … how did you figured out he was helping him ?

He was very thorough.. they worked together for years without us realizing it and we wouldn't have, if it wasn't for an officer called Allen and her husband Rhys.

Who were they ?

Allen was a police officer, she had just completed her first year in the department, and her husband was an accountant. Allen's partner in the force .. her name was Abbiatti .. nice girl , good head over her shoulders and didn't mind her hands dirty. I'm sure she would've made a fine addition to the "Rejection hall of fame record" you have going on in the station.

That was really uncalled for

But not necessarily untrue

Okey sergeant lard ass, tell me .. what happened to her.

(sigh) Well … she was one of the cops murdered by Navarro's men … hell … we couldn't recognize her body after everything that happened. Allen took the day off to go on a trip with her family out of town that day, probably saved her life, eventhough she disagrees completely. She thought she could've saved her, I'll never forget her face when we told her what occurred.

Shit man I´m sorry

I know .. So while Allen took a leave of absence, her husband tried to help us out … he thought that could bring her some closure or something. Hell he even started coming to the station and all

Okey … I don't wanna be an ass but how much help can an accountant be ..Was he like a super mega ninja or something

I saw him trip with his own trousers … twice

Crap

Yep .. not gonna lie .. we allowed him to "help" just to make him feel a bit better and so he could keep us updated on allen. We told him to check the books, accounts, tax declarations, whatever things had numbers on them. Thought that would keep him busy and all. However … that geeky son of a bitch actually found something

What …

Deeply buried into one of our accountant books …specifically on the retirement funds … there was an "unusual" expense .. specifically an unusual allocation of money that was almost imperceptible .. made the day we hit Navarro's businesses .. all made from different ghosts companies who were in fact a part of a great conglomerate called " El sol naciente" to Laurent's fund.

Let me guess .. your boy Navarro owned that company

One of his many fronts lo launder money we discovered later .. and when we confronted Laurent about it he tried to pass it as a mistake .. a random misplacement of numbers. But I called his bluff … I told him we had boxes filled with receipts and papers about other donations made from Navarro's companies to him

I assume you had jack shit

The only receipt I actually had on me was from a cup of coffee I bought that morning … but as you know .. I can play a pretty convincing liar when pissed.

What did Laurent do ?

He talked … told us everything .. apologied a million times .. begged us to not say anything, he would've offered his mother's lungs to save his ass. Needless to say we rejected his offer and beat the crap out of him

Cant blame you for that. Did he told you where the asshole was ?

He didn't have to .. when word got out that Laurent was in custody, it scared Navarro's sorry ass so bad that he moved from the hellhole he was hiding to try to escape to South America … and that's when we got him

Finally

Seeing him in handcuffs felt pretty damn good … I'm sure he saw all the satisfaction on our faces as they dragged him to his cell … and that's when he started shouting … stuff

What stuff

Some details about the cops he killed .. how they begged .. what he did to them … what his guys did to the women … how they "liked" it .. all that "fun" stuff .. and when he mentioned Abbati and how he took his time with her .. I just couldn't take it anymore

Asshole

Thus .. I decided that I wasn't gonna give him a chance to escape through the cracks again .. he could've had more moles inside the station. So that night me and a couple of guys we went into his cell .. we had a rope .. we had a story planned … we had "witnesses" … he just was going to take the coward´s way out .. simple as that .

I assume it wasn't

We had the rope around his neck, he struggled a bit but I think even he knew it was useless. I started pulling as hard as he laughed that day about Abbati and the rest of the cops. And it felt … it .. just felt ..

Good right .. I mean… I know I would've been ecstatic to be in that position with Nygma .. you get some payback and deliver some justice at the same time.

That's the thing kid .. while I was pulling the rope .. I got a glimpse of his face. Look, when I took this job I made a promise to myself, a promise that I haven't been able to keep it always to the fullest, but still I vowed never to break it completely

What was it ?

(sigh) I promised myself to always trust my gut if something felt wrong .. no matter the consequences. And that …well … it felt as wrong as I think anything can feel.

Why .. because of the honor of the badge or some shit like that .

No .. not some sappy shit like that ..

Then why did it feel so wrong … Man .. It wasn't like he was just some random drug dealer or someone who stole a car .

Trust me I know

Then ..

There are just some boundaries we can´t cross

You mean as cops ..

No .. as people ..

Look .. I understand not taking the law in our hands. I didn't get into this to be a vigilante … I got into this to help people .. to keep them safe. And some times that means making some tough choices for justice sakes

It was vengeance … I didn't give a shit about justice at that point .. and that's when I realized I was losing myself

It wasn't like you were about to go on a murderous rampage

One rampage murder is enough

For what ..

To destroy that line .. between us and them .. and we cant do that. If we justify killing him this one time .. we´ll do it again some other time later .. and then again .. until we´ll reach a point when we won't even recognize ourselves.

No . sometimes we have to be that decisive force .. because if we don't make the choice of crossing that line .. somebody else will make it for us … and that means innocent people are going to suffer.

Its not that simple …

It actually is .. (sigh) .. sometimes it will come down to us or them .. and I know which one they are choosing … look … hey … I'm not planning on going to find Nygma tomorrow and blow his brains out if that's what you are wondering but I wouldn't mind seeing someone else do it.

I know … I'm just afraid of what you'll do if the chance to be that someone ever presented itself.

Of what .. to kill him … lord knows he deserves it believe me

He does .. but that doesn't mean we can just go and take him out. We uphold the law ..

And the law fails us … lots of times. The law isn't fair … its just practical but sometimes its useless, I mean .. it never stopped men like Navarro, the Joker … or Nygma ..

That's the kinda talk that worries me kid, you sounded like me right before I went into Navarro´s cell

That´s the reason you told me all that ? , so I wouldn't make the same mistakes you did ?

Kinda.

Look … I wont lie .. if we find out tomorrow that Nygma is dead, maybe with a glowing question mark stuck up his ass, I would buy rounds for our entire section in Perlsman Bar and celebrate like st Patrick's day fell on new year's eve.

There goes you retirement money.

Probably .. but it would be worth it. ( deep sigh) … … I would make sure to .. to get that german special beer they had … what was it called

… The Hindenburg …

Yeah .. ahahah … because all who drink it

Come down crashing like the Hindenburg … I know the joke

We always joked around .. that in our last day in the force we would all go to Perlsman and just waste all our retirement money ripping our livers apart with that stuff ..

Maybe we can do that when I retire .. maybe we can afford one round for the both of us with my savings

Nah .. don't get me wrong .. I would love to see your fat ass trying to go take a leak drunk on that german crap … but .. it just .. not the same .. I mean … it was a stupid inside joke we had .. half of my squad didn't even drink .. but we´ve all heard the stories of the Hindenburg so we all said why the hell not.

Sounds like a good and probably disastrous plan

Yeah .. probably would´ve been

Yeah … are you .. well … have you heard from North or …

Chambers. Well in North's case he moved to the countryside with his family .. they own a bed a and breakfast so he figured he would come back and share his "strategic expertise" as he called it with them

And ..

Well he says he's helped them improve earnings in more than a 20 % or some shit like that and that his folks tell him all the time how much he's improving the business and yada yada

Who knows maybe he is ..

That dumbass! … The only earnings he could ever improve were the ones of the donut shop he visited every day. Once we almost got lost chasing a lead because he got the north and east of Gotham confused.

I see your point

I think his folks are just humoring him .. trying to keep his mind out of things

You are talking to them are you ?

Just his mother from time to time … his father still doesn't understand cellphones. She's been telling me that he's doing better .. a lot less nightmares

That's good I guess

No its not (huge sigh)

Well .. less messed up at least. And what about Chambers ?

After everything Nygma put him through … he took a huge leave of absence and asked for a desk job as far away from Gotham as he could. I tried calling him a couple of times after that but no one picked up

Maybe he gave you a wrong number

Or maybe he just wanted to forget everything about Gotham .. after what Nygma put him through man … cant say I blame him. If it wasn't for my sister and your sorry ass I would´ve left this hellhole a long time ago.

Always happy to be acknowledged. … Look … about your guys.. at least the two of them got out all right, that has to count for something

Yeah yeah …maybe .. I don't know .. if it wasn't for Batman showing up ..

Don't go there .. nothing good comes from that train of thought

I know .. its just .. they were my guys … you know how they say when you just come out of the academy that you work with your squad so much that they start as strangers and became your family while your family starts as your family but then became strangers…

Yeah .. accurate

Yeah .. I´ve always only had my sister.. but then suddenly there were this group of assholes that I was forced to be with who .. well … you get it …

Yeah I do

I mean I wanted to kill them half the time .. and the other half I was just busting their balls ..but I cared about them .. they must´ve known right .. sure I never told them but still .. they knew right .. I mean … I never told them once I gave a shit or something .. but … but … all of them .. hell … I loved them .. and they knew that .. (tearing up a bit)

Hey ..Darryl .. partner … listen to me … you can be a huge annoying pain in all of our asses … but you are our huge annoying pain in our asses, and I'm sure they saw it the same way.

I just .. I should´ve done something … something else

I´ve told you a million times … you couldn't have save them from Nygma. No cop could´ve.

I froze man .. the moment I saw him come inside that church holding Grace I just … I didn't react .. I … it didn't felt real .. like I was just .. I mean .. I´ve heard of Nygma and how screwed up he is .. but seeing the real deal .. I felt I was in somebody else´s nightmare. And then his henchman forced us into that freaking bus and ..

I know what happened .. and I tell you .. it wasn't your fault

I had a clear shot … I knew I had it. All I had to do was pull out my gun and go for it

They would´ve killed you

Hell man .. would´ve been worth it .. at least my squad could´ve made it

Or Nygma´s people could´ve just killed them off right there

Maybe it would´ve been for the best .. specially in Grace´s case. You know her husband couldn't even recognize the body .. there was nothing left after Nygma put her in that fucking machine .. ( fighting tears) they … they had a son … and know he´s gonna grow up without a mother because I was way to chicken shit to do something about it

(puts arm in his shoulder) Darryl .. you did everything you could .. you managed to survive Arkham City and pull yourself together and eventhough you look like a jackass you manage to became a midly decent cop

Pfff … (small laugh) Screw you man.

Seriously though .. Im proud of you. Not many people would´ve managed to keep their shit together after everything you went through

Barely keep it together

Close enough

If you say so ..

I know so ..

Okey then (looks at his watch) .. well … this was fun and all but I guess its time to go

Yeah I guess you´re right .. let me pay this really quick ..

Hey .. no way .. you´re not treating me today .. here´s my part of the bill.

Its okey kid

If this is your way of hitting on me I´ll have to tell you Its going to take a whole lot more than some cheap coffee and donuts to get me to drop my pants

I´ll happy pay for every meal we have if it means not having to see you without pants … a sentiment I'm sure every women in the station share along with me.

Just wait old man .. this Friday I´m asking Jamie out to the Halloween's Gotham city plaza costume party and ..

That's good .. it will save you money on the mask.

Funny … how about you .. are you going as the "Human lard man" again or are you too old to stay up until 9

Well if it means … what the ..

( A sudden Loud noise comes from the back of the café .. a customer suddenly starts screaming and scratching his body and begins to throw the items of his table at the people nearby)

Shit .. hey … I´ll take the front and you take the left ..

Got it

( They both start moving slowly to the increasingly erratic customer, showing their badges and feeling up their guns fearing they might used them today)

Hey .. sir .. look .. My name is officer Darryl Marring … I´m here with my partner Pete .. what seems to be the problem

( incoherent maonings) … No ..no … shhhh shshhh … too muuuch … no no …. Stop it … make it stop … I .. no … I wont .. stop …

Sir .. we wanna help you .. but we need you to be calm and tell us what's going on

No .. no .. don't … get away … I wont … no .. please no

Sir .. we don't wanna hurt you, we are cops. We just wanna help you out ( he reaches out to him)

Be careful Darryl

Its okey .. right sir .. just let me help you … just

(suddenly the suspect jumps at him taking him to the ground, eyes red, hands onto his eyes)

Jesus Christ .. what the fuck ( Pete jumps right into him trying to get him off Darryl)

(Suspect shouting) Get away … NO.. NO … Leave me alone .. you wont take me again ..Noo

(Pete manages to throw him back onto the table and off his partner)

Are you okay man ..

Yeah just some scratches … WATCH OUT

(Suddenly .. the suspect charges at them while holding a knife that fell onto the ground during the struggle)

(SHOUTING) I´ll sent you back to hell where you belong … you wont touch me or her again … DIE !

Sir … I'm warning you .. back off

DIE ! … DIE !

Sir .. this is your last warning … throw away the knife and put your hands up

NO NO NO .. SHUT UP … IM NOT A KID ANYMORE .. GET AWAY

SIR .. for heavens sake … throw the knife away .. and put your hands up

DIE ! ( HE STARTS RUNNING SWINGING THE KNIFE AT THE OTHER CUSTOMERS NEAR HIM)

SIR ! … STOP IT RIGHT NOW …

SIR ! … HANDS UP … LAST CHANCE !

DIE !

( Darryl fires his gun at him .. he's dead before he hits the floor)

Shit man ..

What the fuck …

I don't know kid ..

Did you see his eyes … or actually .. did you see whatever those things were where his eyes were supposed to go

I saw those things all right .. jesus Christ

Holy fuck …

All the fucks .. okey … okey … we need to set a perimeter .. try to .. talk to the people here .. lord knows we are gonna need some witnesses .. .. and .. and call the station. Probably ruin Gordon´s night ..

Yeah .. okey

Look .. you just take a look at where he was sitting before he went nuts and set up a perimeter okey .. … kid … kid … did you get that

Yea yeah … I got it .. don't worry ..

Good then

(Officer Darryl starts walking near the table, sweat coming down his face, when suddenly he feels a hand on his back)

Officer ..

Hey .. hello ma'am .. I don't wanna be rude but I´m gonna need you to step back a bit .. you saw what happened right… we are trying to set up a small investigation scene to find out what ..

I .. I … know what happened ..

You do ? … Really ?. That's great, please tell me ma'am .. What was it ?

He … he … was exposed to a gas …

Gas ? … What kind of gas ?

The worst kind .. I don't know what type of gas it is but it seems to me it comes from hell itself

Right .. Ma'am .. Did you see how he came in contact with this gas ?

Yes … yes I did … I'm so sorry

Sorry … why are you sorry ?

He didn't deserve this … no one deserves anything like it

Wait .. you knew whoever that was that went all "arkham asylum mode" backthere ?

No … I .. I didn't knew him

Then why are you sorry … what´s going on here ?

I'm so sorry … he said he'll kill my son if I … if I … oh god … I'm so sorry officer

Who did

I don't who .. or what he is … he just sent me a video this morning of my son held up somewhere … and told me that if I didn't do as he said .. "My worst fears would became my only reality" and ,, and

Ma'am … I can help you .. but in order to do that I'm gonna need you to calm down and tell me what's going on …

You cant help me … no one can

Yes I can .. okey .. just let me call my partner and you can tell us the whole story

I'm sorry … please .. … I'm so sorry

I know .. that's why I wanna help you .. you just stay here and …

I´m sorry … forgive me

Wait .. wait

(Before he can stop here she reaches in her pocket and presses a button that releases the Scarecrow's fear gas right in front of officer Darryl)

What the fuck ! .. Pete … partner …where are you .. what the hell .. no .. no .. what the fuck is this !

(Suddenly the entire cafeteria turns into a devlish scene filled with glowing question marks, the flood filled with blood and unnerving screams coming from every direction .. officer Darryl finds himself inside a riddler trap room, similar to the ones in Arkham city, hearing screams that sound too familiar to him)

(screams) _HELP .. SOMEONE .. PLEASE .. GET US OUT OF HERE ! …PLEASE .. I HAVE A SON … DON'T DO THIS …_

 _NO … WAIT … NO … PLEASE … AHHHHHHH !_

 _GET AWAY … NO … NO … PLEASE_

(Official Darryl Screaming ) THE FUCK IS THIS ! … ? (Suddenly he hears a voice coming from his back … a voice that paralyzes him .. but then … fills him with an unbridled rage )

Nygma ! ? … what the … how … no … no .. you

 _Hello officer … lovely evening isn't it. Im so overjoyed you were able to accompany us in this special social gathering …_

No .. no …

I _´m sure you are a bit concerned about the current well-being of your law enforcing associates, which would be pretty wise of you because their odds of survival are currently diminishing by the second_

WAIT … no … no

 _Your confusion to this matter is as annoying as it is predictable. I´m completely aware of the fact that feeble minds such as yours tend to collapse in the presence of such an intricate intellect as mine but for the sake of your companions I advise you to at least attempt to rise above your limited mental capacities_

God dammit … what the hell …Nygma … no … how … how did you get here .. ?

 _Oh Gotham's finest at its best I see. Well as amusing as your state of constant bewilderment is, I'll answer your inquiry as for what I the notorious riddler decided to set foot in this deplorable establishment. You see, I realize that there are still some haphazard vermin running around of what used to be your unit from Arkham City. Vermin that I´ve decided to wipe of Gotham's already decaying human cesspool of intellect._

What .. no .. what do you mean

 _I knew my vocabulary would be to overwhelming for a baboon such as yourself. Well .. in a simpleton terms .. I´m gonna kill every single one of those dumbasses that managed to survive in Arkham city, and you know what … just for the sake of it .. I´ll kill your partner too_

No … stop it … I wont … I wont let you ..

 _Its amusing you think you´ll have any chance to stop me. You didn't even move when you saw me in Arkham city, you let me capture your squad, put them in those rooms and torture them until their ignorance got them killed. You´re nothing but a coward Darryl Marring, you got those people killed .._

SHUT UP !

 _You know you did … (Nygma starts getting closer, his eyes looking devlish even a bit deranged while his mouth shows a cocky mocking smile) you, your family and even that partner of yours are no better than any of those people you locked up in Bludhaven_

No … that's not … no .. its not true

 _It is … (Nygma continues getting closer) they all trusted you and look where that lead them. Most of their remains scattered in random forgotten rooms in what used to be Arkham city. And all because little Darryl was to much of a pussy to stand up for them_

THAT'S NOT TRUE …. SHUT UP ( Darryl pulls up his gun aiming to the disfigured green entity standing in front of him) YOU .. YOU .. KILLED THEM … THEY HAD FAMILIES … THEY WERE MY FAMILY … AND I … I

 _You failed them officer … you´re just such a disappointment not only to your squad .. but to the entire Gotham police department. Hell .. I doubt that sister of yours would even talk to you if she knew how much of a coward you really are. But don't worry about that officer … after I'm through with you I´ll go pay that lovely sister of yours a visit ,, maybe I´ll tell her a riddle or two. I still have some riddler rooms hidden in Gotham, I think she´ll have a lovely time in them don't you agree; I'm sure she´ll never want to leave and probably never will_

YOU SON OF A BITCH … IF YOU EVEN COME CLOSE TO HER ( HE AIMS HIS GUN AT WHAT SEEMS TO BE NYGMA'S HEAD)

 _RIDDLE ME THIS OFFICER .. HOW MANY RIDDLER´S DOES IT TAKE TO CHANGE A LIGHTBULB ?. THE ANSWER .. I DON'T KNOW … THEY ARE TOO BUSY KILLING YOUR SISTER_

GO TO HELL ASSHOLE ! ( He shoots directly at Nygma, but the bullet seems to go directly through him.. his body unaffected, his smiling only getting wider which only seem to intensify the maddening sound of his voice ) Damn it !: … ( he keeps shooting) WHY THE FUCK WONT YOU DIE ! ?

 _As always officer ( More riddler demonic silloutes start to appear in front of the officer, each one looking more devlish and violent than the other. All of them start slowly walking towards the officer ) .. .. you forget … I´m the one who asks the riddles …_

No .. get away from me .. STAY BACK … no .. I Wont let you take her … I wont let you take anyone else Nygma ! (All of them start rushing directly to him, while Nygma just laughs. As they are about to reach him, he starts firing his gun at all of them until they can´t stand anymore.) GET THE FUCK AWAY ! ( He keeps firing until he's out of bullets. There´s no Riddler demonic shadow standing anymore. He finally has a chance to catch his breath)

Shit … fuck … what the … Partner … Mike ! … where the hell are you man ? (Suddenly he hears Nygma's voice again)

 _I think our time together officer is finally coming to an end officer. As delightful it was seeing you again I have literally a million more important things to do with my time, but as a departure gift .. I´ll leave you with one final riddle. Riddle me this … When your world becames ashes … where´s the one place you can always hide ?_

 _(As the officer is hearing this .. the shadows and glowy question marks start to disappear and reveal the walls and floors of the café filled with blood and the bodies of the people that were there)_

 _No … no … what … NOO ( He falls to his knees and sees his partner's body filled with bullet holes laying in the table right in front of him)_

 _Is .. insanity …_

Partner … Mike .. Mike ! … wake up .. wake up damn it … for heaven sakes … please … fuck ..no .. no .. nooo ( Officer Darryl collapses unto the floor … his hands shaking .. and his eyes completely fixed on his partner's dead body. Then he turns his sight onto the rest of the bodies in the diner. Man, women and children laying there bulletholes filling their bodies, drowning in a cestpool of their blood and tears. He realizes his gun is warm and that his almost out of bullets. The scenery resembles a nightmare in which he finds himself being the sole protagonist. Sirens start hollering in the background, he knows where they are going, and he knows what his fate will be when they get here ). For fucks sakes … what did I do … Mike … man .. Im .. .. so fucking sorry .. I cant … I cant … fuck … I cant .. shit … shit … Sheila … ( he sticks the gun into his forehead) I'm sorry sis .. you cant save me from this ( he clears the tears from his face, the sirens feel even closer)… no one can … damn it .. god .. im sorry … ( his finger touches the trigger) … forgive me god .. I´m sorry.

( A loud bang echoes in the walls of the diner but is almost drowned in the sounds of the police sirens quickly approaching. Officer Darryl … lays motionless besides his partner, his gun still warm and his eyes still swollen)

( 2 hours later. In Gotham´s downplaza a screeching alarm sounds flooding the entire Gotham city downtown avenue. Suddenly Scarecrow´s face appears in all the main screen publicity TV's with the following message)

 _Gotham .. every true nightmare starts with a pure raw sense of fear and terror … one that consumes its host into a complete state of helplessness._

 _What you witnessed tonight, the mere ounces of the fear toxins I released, were just the mere shivers that prelude the true despair I will unleash tomorrow on this city. Citizens of Gotham, there won't be any more warnings .. Abandon this city )_


End file.
